With the increasing popularity of mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, and their ability to take high resolution digital images, there is a demand for producing print products that incorporate digital images. Print products can take the form of photographic prints, calendars, photo books, posters, mugs, t-shirts, and the like. Currently there are a few different ways a consumer can order a print product incorporating a digital image.
One way to order a print product is through the use of a kiosk. A kiosk is a self-service computing device that is typically located within a mass retail store, supermarket, drug store, or other convenient location that allows a customer to upload photos and select print products to generate a print order. The selected print products identified in the print order can either be printed by the kiosk itself, or the print order can be fulfilled by a photofinisher that is in communication with the kiosk through a network. The photofinisher may be located in close proximity to the kiosk or at a remote location. In order to use a kiosk according to the existing methodology to create a print order, the digital image needs to be uploaded to the kiosk. In order to do so, the customer needs to save the digital image on a portable data storage device, such as a thumb drive or memory card, prior to arriving at the kiosk. This particular step in the photo ordering process sometimes discourages customers from using the kiosk to place a print order. For instance, an individual may not think of ordering a print product until he actually makes visual contact with the kiosk after arriving at the store, and at that point, it would be inconvenient for him to transfer a digital image from his mobile computing device to a portable data storage device that is accepted by the kiosk. As a result, no print product is ordered by the individual.
Another way to order a print product is by using a print product ordering website made available over a wide area network, such as the Internet. In using a print product photo ordering website, a digital image is uploaded to the print product ordering website, the desired print product is selected, and the print order is communicated to the fulfillment center. The ordered print product may then be picked up by the customer at a pick-up location selected by the customer, such as a mass retail store or drug store. This ordering method is inconvenient in some instances because it requires the customer to remember that a print product was ordered and that it needs to be picked up at a certain location after a specified time period. It is not uncommon for customers to forget to pick up the ordered print product. It also may be inconvenient for the customer to have to make a separate trip to the selected pick-up location.
What is needed is a system and method for ordering print products that is convenient for a customer and encourages more frequent ordering of print products. The present invention fulfills these needs as well as other needs.